dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonlord
Dragonlord (formerly King Dragon and DracoLord) is the main antagonist and final boss of Dragon Quest. Before the game starts, he steals the Ball of Light to bring forth monsters and unleash his forces of darkness upon Alefgard; he also kidnaps Lady Lora for reasons unknown. Appearance The Dragonlord has two equally-distinctive appearances in-game; the former as a blue-skinned robed sorcerer that looks relatively human, and his true form, a massive, purple-scaled dragon far larger than any other. Because he appeared in the first game, his appearance in both forms is iconic, to the point which both versions are often aped or referenced both in Dragon Quest and out of it; from the Dragovian Lord assuming the pose of his dragon form during attacks to various parody works and fanworks. Personality The Dragonlord is hallmarked by a complex and often adversarial personality. At his core, Dragonlord resembles an archetypal power-hungry despot: vain, arrogant, and willing to stop at nothing to get what he desires. Considering the era of games he originally appeared in, it would have been extremely easy to make him two or even one dimensional, but in practice he shows a depth that belies his rote antagonism. Dragonlord is opportunistic, clever, and brutally intelligent, and always operates with a plan. His tactics in Dragon Quest are often framed as simply being destructive, but Dragonlord has a cold, calculating streak that is seen often in his behaviors, kidnapping Princess Gwaelin to demoralize the kingdom's rulers, stealing the Sphere of Light in order to deter would-be heroes, and destroying Damdara to destroy the kingdom's ability to fight back against his forces. It's revealed in the Dragon Quest Manga and in Dragon Quest Builders that the Dragonlord sees humanity as just as corrupt as his fellow monsters - if not more so and derives intense pleasure from turning its members against one another, seeing what he does as a sort of mercy. A skilled manipulator, Dragonlord is quite good at using people against one another, leading to his corruption of the Golem of Cantlin and its subsequently becoming the fortress city's greatest threat. No greater example of the Dragonlord's willingness to use human nature against humans, however, can be seen than by his offer to join him; when cornered by the hero, the Dragonlord is willing to split the world between him and the hero and rule it as an ally. While anyone can see that such would be a devil's bargain to say the least, the temptation is nonetheless offered and shows a side of Dragonlord that establishes just how skilled a manipulator he is. Even in Dragon Quest Builders' last chapter, where it's clear that the Dragonlord cannot be trusted, he still makes the same offer to the Builder, counting upon human nature once again to give him the upper hand. Biography Games Main Games ''Dragon Quest The Dragonlord resides in Charlock castle, which is located to the southeast across the water from Tantegel castle. Within the castle, the Dragonlord resides on the bottom-most level. Throughout the game, the Dragonlord never leaves the castle, similar to Hargon in ''Dragon Quest II. When confronted by the Hero, the Dragonlord offers him a chance to rule the world by his side. The Hero is then presented with an opportunity to answer 'yes' or 'no'. Answering 'yes' causes the screen to fade to black as if the Hero had been fainted/killed in battle (in later versions, answering 'yes' sends the Hero back to Rimuldar as he awakens from a bad dream). Answering 'no' results in the start of the battle with the Dragonlord. In battle, the Dragonlord appears as a humanoid sorcerer who possesses the skill of magic but is fairly weak, physically speaking. After receiving enough damage, the Dragonlord transforms into a more powerful, dragon form (his "true" form). The music also changes to the final battle theme. ''II The grandson of the Dragonlord resides in the same location in ''Dragon Quest II. He is a character of core importance as he informs the heroes of their need to collect the Crests and contact Rubiss. ''III Although not specifically mentioned, the Dragonlord inherits the castle once inhabited by Zoma, sometime after Zoma was defeated by Erdrick at the end of ''Dragon Quest III. Also, according to the Emblem of Roto manga, the Dragon Queen's egg is most likely Dragonlord. ''IX =Battles = Dragonlord appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained as a rare drop from Greygnarl in grottoes. =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal. =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Side Games ''Monsters The Dragonlord (DracoLord at the time) acts as the boss of the Gate of Ambition and will attempt to draw Terry over to his side in the same way he attempts to bargain with the Hero in the original ''Dragon Quest. but even if the player replied Yes, he would laugh and still challenge Terry. ''Monsters 2 Caravan Heart Joker Game Description: This monarch was once bested by the Legendary Dragon Warrior in the days of yore. Joker 2 Dragonlord and his sorcerer form, Dracolord, are synthesizable monsters in this spin-off game; the former is a special case since it's one of two monsters which forcefully require a Captain Crow for its synthesis, the other being Dr. Snapped. Dracolord can be obtained by synthesizing a Great Dragon and a Demon-At-Arms. For Dragonlord, it requires the two resulting monsters of a Dracolord, an Alabast Dragon, a Gem Slime and a Captain Crow. Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Super Light Monster Battle Road Victory Fortune Street He is an unlockable playable character in this with Square-Enix game collaboration with Nintendo. Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken Stars Builders Anime Captain N: The Game Master The Dragonlord appear as an antagonist to The N Team, and worked with Mother Brain in his first appearance. He appeared in: *Episode 7: "Three Men & A Dragon" *Episode 23: "Trojan Dragon" *Episode 24: "I Wish I Was a Wombatman" (Robotic replica) The Dragonlord is the only character from a ''Dragon Quest game to appear in both episodes, with a Blue dragon appearing in Episode 7, and an Axe knight appearing in Episode 23. Bestiary 040 |DQ = Unknown |DQIInum = - |DQII = No appearance |DQIIInum = - |DQIII = No appearance |DQIVnum = - |DQIV = No appearance |DQVnum = - |DQV = No appearance |DQVInum = - |DQVI = No appearance |DQVIInum = - |DQVII = No appearance |DQVIIInum = - |DQVIII = No appearance |DQIXnum = 295 |DQIX = Lizard lord who ravages all with great gusts of flame, and whose fire-retardant scales stop any such scorching in return. This proud and mighty beast rules over all the dragon clans of the world with a high and haughty hand. |DQXnum = - |DQX = No appearance}} Sprites Other languages Trivia * In the American manual to Dragon Warrior, the Dragonlord's origin is told as part of the story. He was originally a mortal man who shunned the power of the Ball of Light and retreated into the mountains where he encountered a dragon. Anticipating his death, the man instead discovered that the dragon would obey his every command, and he would in time use this power to raise an army and attack Alefgard as the Dragonlord. * The character Maou in Maoyuu Maou Yuusha is based upon the Dragonlord, down to having horns that resemble his own. In this work, fittingly, she offers the hero half of the world, much as the Dragonlord did in Dragon Quest (fittingly, as Maoyuu is a parody of Dragon Quest). * In Dragon Quest Builders, he is announced as "The Once and Future King of Darkness" Gallery DQMBRV - Dragonlord - First Forme.png|Dragonlord's first formes artwork for MBRV. DQMBRV - Dragonlord - Second Forme.png|Dragonlord's second formes artwork for MBRV. TDQ - Dragonlord.PNG|Dragonlord in Theatrhythm. Dragonlord.png DQ - Dragonlord - Second Forme.png DQ - Dragonlord - First Forme.png IX - Dragonlord sprite.png Dq2dragonlordsgrandson-sprite-NES.gif Dq1dragonlord-sprite-NES.gif Related monsters *LordDraco *Ultimate Dragon ja:竜王 Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest game characters Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest game bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Rank SS monsters Category:Rank S monsters Category:Rank X monsters Category:Kings Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters